HAPPY NIGHTMARE
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Something has awakened a young Sack Boy's sleep. "Remy" our Sack Boy Hero. Must venture into his Kitchen to discover what has eaten his dinner. Remy will discover more than just a simple "Vandalism". Remy must return to his world before it is lost forever. Another story in the" HAPPY SAGA ". READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!
1. MOON LIGHT

CHAPTER 1

MOON LIGHT

Terrible sounds came from the kitchen floor. Inside his lonely room. A young tired Sack Boy named "Remy" awoke.

His skin color was light brown. He looked around his lovable room. Seeing his comics on his desktop. Seeing his clothes on the floor.

He looked out his window seeing nothing but stars and the moon light. Remy got out of his bed. Stretching. Yawning of this night. Thinking of "Oh Boy".

His eyes looked heavy. His pajamas were white. He grabbed his empty glass cup and walked towards his door. As he grabbed the cardboard doorknob.

He turned it. As he opened the door. Air whooshed out. He flew back rolling into the hard wooden floor.

He stopped rolling and looked up seeing a whooshing like beast. A massive sack like toad. It slow walked into his room whooshing more and more.

Comics, clothing all went flying around the room. Remy stared shocked at this thing. He ran towards it trying to hit or tackle it.

Yet he was pushed into the air with his belongings. Remy dropped into his bed as his eyes were dizzy. He looked at the toad and thought.

Yet the massive toad laughed at his failed attempt. He grew angry. Remy quickly grabbed his weapons from his desk drawer beside his bed. As he did.

The toad stopped laughing seeing Remy stand back up. The toad made a look like "Oh Crap".

Remy smiled and then gripped his metal steel electrified Gauntlets.

The Toad tried to run away as Remy yelled jumping forward. His little tongue showed. Remy slammed his right hand heavily into the center of the Toad's head.

Killing it and turning it into nothing but a puff of air. Remy looked at it as it was gone. He sighed breathing in easily.

Calmly thinking of what or how this could be. Remy walked slowly out of his bedroom. Yet he stopped struggling to look around closely thinking of what to do.

Thinking of what other animals or monsters have broken into his house and tried to take or eat.

Remy couldn't afford to wait any longer as he walked down his stairs.

Laughing went off around him. Remy looked up into the ceiling above the stairs. a person or Toad.

So walking more he reached the end of the stairs at the 2nd floor. He looked at his closet nothing was in there. Lights in his house were still working.

He wasn't much surprised. Sounds of eating and munching on food came from the kitchen.

Remy breathed in nice and calmly just waiting to see what has arrived. Remy stopped as he heard a sound coming from behind him.

He turned around to see. It was a small mouse. He breathed in again calm. Not quick. The mouse looked at him and stared.

Remy stared back and turned around again. Looking ahead to the glowing light of the kitchen.

His small Sack boy feet made no noise at all. Making it perfect for him to sneak up on the intruder. Hopefully his intruder wasn't large or monstrous.


	2. SHADOWS

CHAPTER 2

SHADOWS

Remy ran into the swinging door and jumped. He rolled on the kitchen ground. He rushed to his feet seeing no one. He could have sworn he did.

Yet his refrigerator door was wide noticed the ruined food. Scattered mayonnaise on the ground. The empty soda cans. He sighed.

Remy lowered his hands. Thinking maybe it was his dog again. But then again how would it explain what happened in his room.

Remy kept thinking that as he walked over to his refrigerator. Seeing the large claw like marks. He then stopped thinking.

He now was sure it wasn't his small baby pup "Perry". Remy looked up again seeing the broken chunks of wood. The hole was massive in size.

He knew it must have gone back up into his room. Trying to find something else to eat. Remy headed back out of his kitchen as he opened the door.

A massive yell went off. He flew back into the ground. The door exploded. Remy stared shocked. A beast looking like Sack boy looked at him.

Painted in black and red colors or paint. It laughed at Remy. Yet Remy jumped back up to his feet and ran yelling at it.

The clone like Sack boy stopped and shoved both hands forward. Large like tentacles broke through the walls of Remy's house.

Grabbing ahold of him and slamming him around. Remy grunted and struggled to do something about it.

Remy's steel hands burned through the shadows as they hated the light. The Evil like Clone looked at Remy with a frightening look. It's eyes glowed white.

Remy stood back up to his feet noticing it. Both stared at each other for a little bit. Remy ran towards it yelling.

The Clone looked at him and took out 2 dual paint guns. Firing them rapidly at him. Remy wasn't going to take that head on.

He ran throwing punches left and right. Trying to hit the clone head on. Yet nothing seemed to work. The Clone moved in the shadows.

Moving like a drawing. Remy stopped seeing this.

The Clone looked at him again and laughed aloud. Pointing it's red left hand at him. It's right hand was solid black.

Half of it's face was red and the other half was black. Remy sighed. He switched his gauntlets. His pocket of blue colored opened.

The Evil Clone noticed this. He knew Remy was going to pick a new costume. So he wasn't going to allow him to do so.

The Evil Clone shoved both hands forward. Remy stared shocked as behind him a white and green colored circular portal sucked him inside.

Remy screamed aloud reaching out to The Evil Clone. Yet The Evil Clone laughed aloud. Staring at Remy being sucked out into another world.

Another Dimension. Remy was hurled and pulled fast. He screamed and screamed trying to stay in control. Yet his pocket wouldn't even open at all.

He was trapped as he turned around looking at the other end of the portal. He was hoping for a helpful solution to this new problem of his.


	3. BRAVE WORLD

CHAPTER 3

BRAVE WORLD

Black and blurriness Remy moved slowly groaning. Making small movements as he stood back up to his feet. Red Alarms went off and on. Ongoing they were.

He looked around seeing lights and ongoing flashes.

He noticed around him was a massive steel like chamber. In front of him was a shattered metal doorway. Remy could see other soldiers lying on the ground.

Under his feet he noticed a ruined and burned instruction manual. He grabbed ahold of it and looked at it's broken words. He sighed and tossed it.

Remy looked around for a second. Seeing a small changing room. He smiled walking into the room. The doors behind him closed.

Sounds of metal and lasers went off around him. He made small sounds of fighting and yelling.

The doors opened as he walked out with a brand new **_DEAD SPACE 2, ISSAC CLARK ADVANCED SUIT._**In his right hand he wore small Electric Gauntlets.

He smiled inside his helmet. He didn't think of it being so awesome and cool. He looked back towards the way out. Seeing the many people lying around.

Some dead others still trying to remember. He noticed from his helmet scans. The broken path heading towards the way out.

Remy knew what he had to do in order to go home. His path was long. A long rusted steel metal and concrete hallway. All infected with black and red smudges.

Remy knew the Evil Clone must be stopped.

Stomping both feet into the ground. His boots charged ready. Getting into a flying position. He stared forward. Smiling inside his helmet.

Remy flew forward. Other Sack boy zombies gnarled at him as he rapidly flew by them. Others screamed. Others tried jumping in his way.

Remy flew forward into the ongoing portal as it struggled to stay open. Remy flew into it as other Zombies dropped inside behind him.

Remy looked back and shoved his hands forward. His hands fired lighting bolts at them. One by one they turned into dust.

Remy looked forward again flying faster and faster. Remy avoided the long tentacles trying to grab ahold of him as he moved side to side.

Then up and down. Remy moved backwards. Lighting went back and forth as he fired into them. One by one they died.

One by one they turned into nothing buy dust. His boots pushed him further into the Tunneling portal.

He must return to his world before The Evil Clone took over.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

The Evil Clone walked heading back up the stairs and into the room of Remy. He smiled just knowing he was going to get a new life.

Going to be able to live again. He smiled and jumped happily. Yet behind him the doors moved and the walls shook.

He gasped thinking what if the child came back. He looked at the wall as it exploded. Remy went flying through the wall and tackled The Evil Clone.

Both rolled onto the floor. Yet Remy held onto the clone electrocuting him. The Evil Clone yelled in great pain. Remy grabbed ahold and hugged him.

Both went flying upwards through the walls. The Evil Clone felt dizzy and tired. He stared back at Remy trying to fight him off.

Yet Remy placed more pressure onto him. Making the electricity go further into him. Remy stopped flying as they made it out of the house and floated.

The Evil clone was looking at Remy again. Making a please don't do this action. Remy punched him sending him floating into the portal above his House.

Remy looked up seeing the Evil Clone yelling and screaming. Then he was gone. Vanishing into the light.

Remy floated back into his house and looked at his bed Ruined and broken. His roof with a massive chunk gone and missing.

He sighed thinking of what he will have to fix tomorrow. And how much it will take. Remy went into bed inside his Dead Space 2 suit. Calling it a day.

* * *

**_HAPPY NIGHTMARE_**

**_"Hey guys hope you like this small short story"_**

**_"READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!"_**


End file.
